greyhawkfandomcom-20200213-history
Chendl
This page may be a Stub or not include some information. For a full article on the topic with citations, please see ' ' at Greyhawkonline.com. Chendl is a Canal city and The Royal Capital of Furyondy. Chendl was a planned city, a capital built to specifications, intended to replace Dyvers as first city of the kingdom, it was strongly walled, with beautiful buildings. Canals crossed the city, along which gondola-like vessels languidly conveyed peacock nobility. It boasted hanging gardens, broad boulevards and a wondrous palace. Chendl had a claim to be the most delightful city in all the Flanaess. Unfortunately, after months of siege during the war, Chendl is a different place now. Over half of the buildings suffered severe damage during the wars, and ruins and rubble still strew areas of the city deemed “nonessential”. King Belvor has made a point of restoring little of his own palace, only rebuilding defenses and chambers necessary for offices of state. The homes of artisans, barracks, temples and government buildings have had priority, and are largely restored now. Likewise, rebuilding the walls was deemed an absolute priority and priests of Trithereon and Mayaheine have cooperated in incorporating warding spells into them. Magical mortars have been employed, creating effects of protection from evil in key areas of defense. Other dwellings have taken second place, unless the inhabitants have been rich enough to import their own labor to rebuild them. Of course, crafty Belvor has passed a law that any such imported labor must be made available for civic rebuilding two days in each week, at the builder’s own expense. In total, Chendl has a garrison strength of 850 men including the King’s own forces and some soldiers of Kalinstren. Wearing armor and weaponry about the city, once a crime, is now commonplace. Chendl has a unique atmosphere. Contrasting with the teeming soldiers, artisans and laborers is a rich social life on the part of the surviving aristocracy. They make a point of ot allowing anything as trivial as war, siege, starvation and the subsequent virtual military occupation to affect their social lives. Chendl is still a place to wine and dine, to hear opera, to sniff the scented gardens, and to gamble at the casinos and gaming houses. There are hideously expensive restaurants and overpriced taverns aplenty in Chendl. There is still grandeur in Chendl. The continual light lanterns along the boulevards still shine brightly, there are no slums or even recognizable “poor folks” housing. There is, admittedly, a shanty town of some 3,000 souls fled from northern Kalinstren huddled around Chendl’s walls, but Chendl’s occupants are proud people. War has given them steel and endurance. Chendl’s rigidly structured social mores are also still in force. The representatives at the Noble Council and “old blood” nobility are top of the pile, lesser nobles and knights second, skilled artisans and the very richest merchants third, other artisans and merchants next, and everyone else last. There are no poor people here, at least as far as social niceties are concerned. Chendl has a seamier side, but not a very large one. The Thieves Guild here is all but extinct given the vast numbers of militia and other soldiers. Only the most daring of rogues remain in this city. Trade & Trade Routes Travel Distances from Diamond Lake Defenses History Relationships Notable Inhabitants * King Belvor Notable Locations Taverns & Inns * Heroe's Rest Inn * King's Arm * Sutter's * The Weatherhaven Inn * The Wyrm Shops * Ranjandum's Business Temples & Religious Sites * Temple of Pholius * Temple of Pelor * Temples of Heironeous * Temple of Istus * Temple of Rao * Temple of Delleb * Temples of St. Cuthbert * Temples of Trithereon Residences * The Palace Complex Other Notable Sites Notable Items References